1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of agricultural machinery. It relates to an agricultural machine comprising a body and a drawbar, which drawbar is connected to said body by means of a first articulation with a substantially vertical axis and allows said agricultural machine to be moved along during work and during transport, said body resting on the ground during work by means of wheels which are each connected to said body via at least one connecting means, said body comprising a central unit and a working unit, which working unit is arranged transversely to the direction of forward travel for work and is arranged substantially parallel to the direction of forward travel during transport.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such an agricultural machine is known from the prior art from the ALTERNA 500 mower-conditioner brochure. The applicant, KUHN S. A., manufactures and markets such an agricultural machine. This known machine is intended to be hitched to a tractor for work and for transport, it comprises a body equipped with a hitching drawbar. The body of the machine comprises a central unit and a working unit made up of two groups of working implements arranged respectively one on each side of the central unit. During work, the body rests on the ground by means of working wheels which are connected to said body by means of connecting rods. The two groups of working implements are arranged transversely to the direction of forward travel. For transport, said body rests on the ground by means of transport wheels, these differing from the work wheels. The transport wheels pivot about a respective horizontal articulation upon passing from the work position to the transport position. The groups of working implements are then arranged parallel to the direction of forward travel for transport.
As this mower-conditioner uses specific wheels for work and wheels intended solely for transport, it is therefore necessary for the machine to be equipped with an additional set of wheels for transport and with an equipment to pivot said transport wheels about the respective horizontal articulation to make them operational for transport. Said specific wheels for transport and the equipment pivoting said transport wheels increase on one hand the weight and on another hand the cost of such an agricultural machine.